Make Some Friends
by 60 Percent Dark Chocolate
Summary: Yoshii Murou, is a peculiar boy who dreams of having over 100 friends. To make his wishes come true, he creates an online chatting site. PLEASE SUBMIT OCS! I WILL TAKE THEM UNTIL I SAY I WONT TAKE THEM!
1. OC Forms and Other

**Roku-Zero: Hello everyone. This is my first OC fic, and I hope people would like to be a part of it. You will see me on fictionpress as well too. **

**Yon-Zero: My name is Yon-Zero, but you can call me Shirei, Yon, Zero, or 40.**

**Roku-Zero: I'm Roku-Zero, but you can also call me either Murou, Mu, Zero, or 60.**

**Yon-Zero: Yoroshiku. **

* * *

><p>The cold, winter wind brushed against the small, petite brunettes face as he exited the train station. With icy force, the wind blew through the bare trees outside of the station. Darkness began to swallow the town, icy winds enveloped every living creature, the stars began to shine. Yoshii Murou, a first year boy at Raimon Middle School made with way through the dark night. He didn't feel alone. Club activities just ended, and the streets filled with students. He quickly entered his apartment building which he shared with his younger sister. Murou opened his computer, and logged onto his chat account.<p>

On the screen, a single phrase appeared.

_Roku-Zero60 is online..._

He waited. Staring at the computer screen, he waited for others to appear. No one did. Sighing deeply, he logged off and closed his computer. His younger sister looked at him with sympathy.

"There's always another day..." She said quietly and walked into the kitchen.

Murou repeated his sister's words, "Another day..."

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nickname (Write by who too. ANd what you call others):

Age:

Gender (Please... Submit some guys...):

School (Of you say Teikoku for instance, you will be transferred to Raimon):

Personality:

APPEARANCE:

Height:

Eyes (Color and Shape):

Hair Color/ Length:

Hair Style:

Excess Stuff (Glasses, Facial marks ('tattoo', piercing, etc...) ):

Casual:

Uniform (Choice of Orange, Blue or Green):

Clubs:

-Arts (Say INstrumental, Chorus, Theater, or Art) (tell what you are good at in these clubs. Ex: Instrumental, write an instrument)

-Sports (Basketball, Athletics, or Soccer)

-Informational (SChool Newspaper, Student Council)

Relationships:

-With OCs (Ex: Don't like calm, cold types. Get's along with kind, nice people, etc...):

-Regular IE Character:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobby:

Favorite Foods:

Favorite Place to be (HOme, School, Library, Cafe, etc...):

Family Members:

Chatroom I.D. (Make one up) (EX: ROku-Zero60):

Anything Else? :


	2. Chapter 1

**Roku-Zero: THis is the first chapter!**

**Yon-Zero: We don't own Inazuma Eleven. **

**Roku-Zero: We're still accepting OCs!**

**Yon-Zero: We forgot to add the personality section for the OC submissions...**

**Roku-Zero: So I just stalked your profile pages and the inazumaelevenfanficcentral wiki.**

* * *

><p>Summer vacation had just ended, and brisk winds began to take over town. Almost everyone wore scarves around their necks, and hats on their heads. Yoshii Murou made his way onto the school campus.<p>

The campus was filled with students, rushing into the building to escape the frozen fall winds. Kazami Miyu, a first year student, quickly made her way to her shoe box and changed into her school shoes. She glanced at her surroundings. Taking off her hat, she ran her fingers through her dark brown, wavy hair with slight curls at the bottom. Her dark brown almond eyes searched through the crowd of people and finally stopped at a short, approximately 152cm tall, petite girl.

"Shirei!" Miyu called energetically and ran over to her best friend since elementary school. The petite brunette turned and a smile formed on her face.

"Miyu-chan!" Shirei trotted to her friend, her light brown, straight pigtails trailing behind her. "I'm so glad to see you!" The two girls greeted eachother with a hug and made their way to the bulletin board where their classes were listed.

"Ah, Miyu-chan." SHirei began and stopped in her path. "You're bow isn't tied right..." Shirei pointed at Miyu's blue Raimon girl's uniform. As Shirei said, the bow was not tied, and it was loosely hanging.

Miyu turned a light shade of pink and began to fix her uniform. "THank you..." She whispered, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she already did something wrong on the first day of school.

The girls continued to make their way to the board, only to find it impossible to make their way through the crowd of students. The whole board was being attacked by Raimon students, eager to find out who their classes were. Miyu and Shirei gave up and decided to wait a little longer until they found out who they were with in the class. Then, out of no where, a loud, peppy voice came from behind them.

"YOu guys are in my class!" Fujisaki Mimiru exclaimed. Shirei and Miyu turned around to find themselves face to face with straight silver haired girl, and a black headband pulling back her bangs. "See?" Mimiru showed them her camera which hung from her neck. On the camera, showed a close up image of the board, and as Mimiru said, listed under class 1-A, Shirei and Miyu's names were there.

"Thank you Mimi!" Shirei took Mimiru's hand and thank the white eyed girl. "You saved us the trouble."

"Are? IS everyone else here also in 1-A?" asked SHiratori Haku, known as SHiro to some, he was another 1st year student. Although he was only a first year, he was considerably tall, and could pass as either a 2nd or 3rd year. His shoulder length, platinum blond hair was tied in a hight pony tail, and his light brown eyes were hidden behind his fogged up brown glasses.

"Ah! Shirou-kun! We're in the same class this year!" Mimiru yelled excitedly. Haku smiled down at Mimiru, who had been Haku's friend since the 6th year of elementary.

The second year students were having a similar conversation at bulletin board. Azumi Haruka, known to many as Haruka, Haru, or Haru-chan, made her way into the crowd of students surrounding the bulletin board. She found her name under class 2-C along with Yamiki Mikomi and Terada SHizuki.

HAruka skipped her way to her new classroom. Before entering the room, she gave herself a full body check, from her long, wavy black hair and her red headband, to her green bow, to her feet, making sure nothing was wrong before she entered her new classroom. As she entered her new classroom she bumped into a certain tealnette.

"Oh. Haruka. You're in my class this year huh," stated the ace sprinter of the athletics club. Haruka stood there speechless. "Haruka?"

"Ah! Oh, yeah. I guess we're in the same class this year..." She hid her slightly red face by facing downwards and walked into the classroom. Her heart beat rapidly, and she ran towards Mikomi.

"MIKOMII!" Haruka exclaimed as she took cover at her friend's desk. "I messed up on my first day already!"

The green, sharp-eyed girl sighed at the sight of her friend. "I'm sorry to say... But fail on your behalf."

Haruka sighed deeply and recomposed herself. She decided to relax by taking out her ipod and turned on some music. Since the teacher was not yet present, the students had the freedom to do just about whatever they wanted to.

The class of 2-C was big, consisting of 20 students in all. Every desk was occupied by either a school bag, or a student. Many were on their cell phones exchanging phone numbers, while many others were updating their blogs.

"Mikomi-san," Haruka whispered. Mikomi signaled Haruka that she had her attention. "Have you ever head of MSF online chat page?"

"No... Why?" Mikomi asked suspiciously.

"MMmm... It's nothing." Haruka ended the conversation as the teacher entered the classroom. The sounds of hushing filled the air and everyone silence and returened to their seats.

The teacher was a middle aged man. Behind him, walked in an average sized boy with dark green almond eyes with Shortish black hair tied up high in a ponytail. Is dark green eyes took refuge behind is black glasses.

The teacher, Takiguchi Minato-sensei pointed to a chair in the back of the class. "Terada-kun. Please sit in the chair until we can find an extra desk..." Terada Shizuki escorted himself to the back of the classroom. Homeroom began.

The homeroom began in the 3rd year classes as well. The thrid year class was small, and consisted of only 16 students including SHizuka Amaterasu, Vera Hikari, Terada Kazuki, and Hayashihei Taka.

Terada Kazuki took a seat next TO Shizuka Amaterasu.

"Yo!" he said as he waved at Amaterasu, "Long time no see." Shizuka Amaterasu, commonly known as SHizuka, turned her head towards the window. "Amaterasu?" Kazuki paused for a moment, then, a lightbulb lit up in his head, "Don't you remember me? SHI-ZU-SA-MA?" Shizuka quickly turned her head at the boy.

"KAzuki-kun?"

"Bingo!" exclaimed the black haired boy and he leaned back in his chair. Shizuka and Kazuki had been students at Teikoku together until their third year.

Shizuka examined the boy. "You... Changed... A LOT." Shizuka said calmly and pointed at the boys hair. "Especially there. Since when did you have a fetish to dress your hair like a girls?" Kazuki looked up at his black bangs which were pulled back by green bobby pins.

"What this? This is nothing. Since when did you suddenly like to wear a swirly tattoo?" Kazuki pointed at Shizuka's hip.

"My choice of what I wear. At least I don't go about flinging it in public." Her narrow red eyes met with Kazuki's. "You, on the other hand, walk around in public like THAT. And how did you know?"

"Maa... maa... Shizu-sama. Why don't we just let the teacher begin homeroom?" Kazuki smiled innocently, and turned to the teacher who stood there waiting for the two to stop talking.

The teacher cleared his throat and began to write some words on the board. Every student read what he had wrote;

_Class President_

_Vice President_

_Event Leader (2)_

"IS there anyone who would like to take the Class president position?" The teacher asked. No one raised their hands. ALMOST no one.

In the dead center of the classroom, sat Hikari Vera, a 16 year old girl with long, curly brown hair with blond highlights with confident, sky blue eyes, raised her hands.

"I see. Anyone objects?" the teacher asked the class. No one objected. "All right. Then Vera HIkari, please take over from here." The teacher walked out from the room. HIkari, in her blue Raimon uniform walked up to the podium in the front of the class. Everyone stared at her.

HIkari cleared her throat and began to speak, "Who volunteers to be Vice President of this class?" she asked in a clear tone.

Sitting in the first row, closest to the door, Hayashihei Taka raised his hand.

"Anyone else?" Hikari asked the group in front of her. No one said a word, and Hikari wrote Taka's name next to 'Vice President'. Now left with two more positions, before HIkari was able to speak, Kazuki took SHizuka's hand and pulled it into the air.

"we'd like to volunteer for the Event leaders!" Waving Shizuka's hand in the air, Terada jumped in his seat.

"LEt go of me..." hissed SHizuka under her breath, loud enough that Kazuki could hear, but it was too late. Hikari had already written down Kazuki and Shizuka's name on the board and was already out the door to deliver the news to the homeroom teacher.

The rest of the day ran smoothly for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. Everyone arrived safely to what they called 'home'. KAzami Miyu and Yoshii Murou opened their computers.

**Welcome to MSF Chatting! by Roku-Zero60!**

_Roku-Zero60 iS online..._

In the living room of his apartment, he sat at his computer, waitint for someone to log on. Then, a small phrase of hope appeared on the screen.

_Simple&Cute~o/o is online..._

Simple&Cute~o/o: Hello~? Is anyone on?

Roku-Zero60: Hello!

Simple&Cute~o/o: Ahh! So are you the creator of this site?

Roku-Zero60: Yes. Thank you for joining!

_MuseHaru22 is online..._

Simple&Cute~o/o: No problem! I've been wondering... What does MSF stand for?

MuseHaru22: Ah! I've been wondering too!

Roku-Zero60: ...

Simple&Cute~o/o: What's wrong?

MuseHaru22: You do know right? You are the creator of this site.

Roku-Zero: It means...

Simple&Cute~o/o: ?

MuseHaru22: ?

Roku-Zero60: It really doesn't mean anything ^^!

Simple&Cute~o/o: Haha :D Ah! I have to log off now... Maybe chat another day?

MuseHaru22: Ah, if she's going, I'll be going too.

Roku-Zero60: Same here. See you!

MuseHaru22:Good bye ^^

Simple&Cute~o/o: Bye~

_Simple&Cute~o/o is offline..._

_Roku-Zero60 is offline..._

_MuseHaru22 is offline..._

_DarkHope1827 is online..._

DarkHope1827: Hello?

DarkHope1827: Did I just miss everyone... *Sighs...*

_DarkHope1827 is offline..._

Murou closed his computer with delight. A smile crept across his face, he looked up at his younger sister "Shirei... I can't wait for tomorrow!" he exclaimed and skipped to the kitchen to begin making dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Roku-Zero: Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**For this story, let's imagine that when FFI was over, the Raimon team JUST became 3rd years and DID NOT graduate yet.**

* * *

><p>A month has passed since the middle schoolers set foot into their new, or for some old school. The corridors of the some-what new Raimon School which used to smell of freshly painted walls began to smell like normal walls, and the once new equipment began to lose it's special-ness.<p>

"Everyone please sit down! I would like to introduce some students!" yelled the homeroom teacher of 1-A, Shousou Kaneko. She glared upon the not-so newbies of the school. "Here are two students! Come in!" As she gave the signal, two boys, around five feet came walking in side by side. Both boys had fair skin and spiky black hair which stuck out at some sides. Both had slim, grey cat-like eyes. THe first boy stood and looked at the class, and grinned, showing his fang-like teeth.

"Hi! I'm Tsurumi Zazie." Zazie said briefly, and grinned at the class.

"I'm Tsurumi REmi." said the boy next to Zazie.

"Ahh. Okay... Now you two... Lets see." Shousou sensei thought for a moment as she quickly skimmed thorugh the seating chart of the class with her sharp, grey eyes. "Ahh... WHy don't you two just sit in the back behind the girl with the pigtails." She said and pointed at Shirei. "Take care of them okay Yoshii. 'K, first period is self study."

YOshii SHirei stood up, "Hai." she exclaimed and walked up to the two boys. She greeted them smiling, "Hello TSurumi-kun, Tsu..ru..mi-kun... Um... May I call you Zazie-kun and Remi-kun...?"

"Sure. And who are you?" Zazie asked, but soon tried to take back what he said when he saw Shirei walk like a zombie to the corner of the classroom.

A dark aura began to leak from Shirei as she sat crouched on the floor, "Haha... Yeah... I'm Yoshii Shirei..." she began to laugh creepily. "Fufufufufufuf..."

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Remi to Zazie.

"YOu hit her bad~" Miyu chuckled and skipped up to the two boys. "Shirei-chan, she always turns out like this when someone asks 'who are you?'."

The tsurumi twins looked at each other peculiarly and began to laugh.

"AHH! You guys are the new kids!" said a hyper active voice out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" the tsurumi's said in unison, hoping to get the same reaction as Shirei, they hid a smirk behind their faces.

Not changing her energetic tone in anyway, she introduced herself. "I'm Fujisaki Mimiru!"

"And I'm Shiratori Haku. You two can call me Shiro." said Haku suddenly popping out of no where.

Exiting our of her zombie state, Shirei joined the the group, "As you guys know, my name is Shirei, but you can call me Rei or Yon-Zero." She began to search her pockets and pulled out a piece of note paper, "Here, if I were you, I'd check it out." On the sheet of paper, there was a url address. "YOu'll see a lot of kids on here."

"Zazie-kun! Remi-kun! I didn't know you guys transferred here!" exclaimed a certain black spiky haired boy.

"AH! TOramaru! I can't believe we're in the same class!" said Zazie and greeted his childhood friend Utsunomiya Toramaru.

"EH! You guys know each other!" yelled Mimiru surprised.

Nodding, Toramaru looked at his two childhood friends. Zazie and Remi had known many of the Raimon soccer club members, including those who fought in FFI. Zazie examined his friend and smiled. Having not seen this friend in such a long time, for Toramaru and the team were on Licott island, he knew exactly what the best thing would be to do; play soccer. Of course, they were in the middle of study period and soccer playing would be another 2 weeks away.

TIme flew by and it was finally time for lunch. The cafeteria filled with hungry students and the smell of curry. As the 1st year group made their way upstairs to the roof, they notice that they were not the only one there.

Sitting in the far corner on the roof where the fences meet were the third year bunch. Shizuka Amaterasu was humming to a song while Kazuki attempted to guess the title. Fubuki Shirou, a third year, took Kazuki's muffin and began to eat it. Next to Amaterasu sat Hikari who watched Kazuki fail while eating a small cup of fruit salad. NExt to Kazuki on the other side sat Taka holding back a laugh. Kidou Yuuto, another third year, watched witht curiosity as the cool headed boy tried not to laugh his head off. ENdou, KAzemaru and Gouenji sat silently and ate their food.

Next to the third years sat a group of second years. Terada Shizuki , a second year boy who looked identical to his brother, Kazuki, only his hair was tied in a high ponytail, was sitting next to his brother and watched with amusement as he suffered. Midorikawa Ryuuji was talking to Azumi Haruka about things that happend at Licott Island. Yamiki MIkomi, emerald green eyed brunette who's wavy hair travled down her back, was engaged with her phone activity and was fidgetting with some keys.

"MIkomi-san. What are you doing?" Miyu asked. Mikomi and Miyu are neighbors and as well childhood friends. The emerald eyed girl put her phone in front of Miyu's face. "... A chatroom? Ah... I know this..."

"Miyu, are you on this too?" Mikomi's calm expression turns into a surprise, her eyes widened, "What's your I.D.?"

"Simple-no space- & sign, Cute, squiggly line, o-slash-o" Miyu watched as Mikomi searched through the chat history. She came across last nights chat.

"You were on last night... Oh. So was the administrator." She points to Roku-Zero60. "Rumor has it that the administrator is a student here."

Miyu looked upon the name for a moment, then took out her bento and sat next to her friend. Motioning the other first years to come, she has Mimiru come sit next to her.

"Mimi-chan, do you have an account on MSF chatting?" asks Miyu out of no where, taking Mimiru by surprise.

"MMM~ No, I don't, but if it's safe, I'll make one!" Mimiru says as she pushes her black headband back so she could dig into her lunch which consisted of sushi. Before she placed a sushi into her mouth she speaks again, "What clubs are all of you guys in?"

Everyone stares at the girl with a confused expression. _Where did that come from? _Everyone thought in their heads.

Haku was the first to speak up, "Hikari-chan, Miko, Toramaru, Kidou, Fubuki, GOuenji, KAzemaru, Endou, Midorikawa, and I are one the soccer team," Taka saids as he points to the members of the soccer team. Endou, Gouenji and Kazemaru nod.

"Mimi-chan and I are in the School Newspaper." KAzuki says, "Isn't that right?" he asks Mimiru who nods for she had sushi in her mouth.

"Kazuki-kun is also in the student council, so am I." says the girl who was packing her lunch away. Miyu points to herself then at Kazuki, "Vice and President. Ah, now that you think about it... I thought there was another person in the council..." Miyu placed her hand on her chin enters deep thought, failing to notice the dark cloud of depression hovering over Shirei. "AH!" she exclaims, at the same time SHirei's depression clouds disappears. "It was Shirei-san!"

"KAzami..." GOuenji begins and turns Miyu's head towards Shirei who sat at the corner of the roof, muttering some incomprehensible words.

"Why did she have to think over it so many times... I ma her friend right?" small beads of tears formed at the corner of her eyes...

"Ah! Now that I think of it, Shirei-chan was also in student council weren't you... Ah, General Affairs was it? And so was Kidou-san. He is treasurer and are secretary..." MIyu's hand landed beneath her chin. "Who was the secretary..."

**MSF CHATTING**

_simple&cute~o/o is online..._

simple&cute~o/o: Hello~?

_MuseHaru22 is online..._

_DarkHope1827 is online..._

DarkHope1827: M-san, hello.

MuseHaru22: M-san?

simple&cute~o/o: MK-san, konnichiha! I missed you last night!

_ReDFangz101 is online..._

_XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX is online..._

ReDFangz101: So here I am...

_Yon-Zero40 is online..._

RedFangz101: Yoshii? is that you?

Yon-Zero40: Ah...

simple&cute~o/o: REI-CHAN!

MuseHaru22: SHIREI!

DarkHope1827: Are you that girl at lunch today who went all depressed on the roof?

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Small WOrld

Yon-Zero40: Weren't you guys ever taught not to say personal info on the internet! *pouting*

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: WHy would you pout there?

Yon-Zero40: No particular reason. Ah! THe admin should be coming on in 3...

Yon-Zero40: 2...

Yon-Zero40: 1...

_Roku-Zero60 is online..._

Yon-Zero40: He's HERE! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

simple&cute~o/o: You're so hyper online ^^

ROku-Zero60: What did I miss?

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Not much. And you are?

MuseHaru22: You and Shirei-chan's id's are awfully similar...

Roku-Zero60: I'm Roku-Zero

DarkHope1827: We know that Einstein

simple&cute~o/o: Miko-san! Don't be so rude.

DarkHope1827: What? (=ﾟωﾟ)？

Roku-Zero60: Wow. You guys know eachother huh

_I3Gazelle-sama! is online.._

ReDFangz101: I'm guessing that's the Fujisaki girl. =_=...

Yon-Zero40: You know a lot huh Zazie-kun.

RedFangz101: You don't need a brain to figure out that she's obsessed over the captain of Diamond Dust.

I3Gazelle-sama!: OooH! Talk about GAzelle-sama! Count me in!

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Admin-san, you never told us who you were.

Roku-Zero60: I'm in GAzelle3-Sama's class.

DarkHope1827: Fujisaki's?

Gazelle3-Sama: Miyu-chaN? Remi-kun? Zazy?

XoXoMuZiJunKyoXoX: Remi's here!

simple&cute~o/o: I'm here! ＼(￣^￣)／

RedFangz101: You spelled my name wrong...

Roku-Zero60: Nope!

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Obviously, he doesn't stand out does he...

Simple&cute~o/o: Who Are you?

I3Gazelle-Sama: Tell us your initials!

Yon-Zero40: Y.M.

Roku-Zero60: Y M

Roku-Zero60: Shirei, It's my initials, shouldn't I say them? ヾ(- -；)

MuseHaru22: You two know eachother?

I3Gazelle-Smama: Ooh~ Do I smell love~? (＞▽＜) kyaaa~

Yon-Zero40: You have to be kidding me. Why would I want to go out with this antisocial, friendless, computer-otaku?

Roku-Zero60: *Sulking* Harsh tongue... （┬┬＿┬┬）

DarkHope1827: So what relationship?

Yon-Zero40: I'll tell you after you figure out who he is~ (●⌒∇⌒●)

RedFangz101: Ah, Remi, Tsuki-nee is calling us for dinner.

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: （ ￣￣￣￣ ▽ ￣￣￣￣ ） 。 ｏ ０ ○

_RedFangz101 is offline..._

XIoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Gotta go. I'll try to figure out who YM is.

_oXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX is offline..._

DarkHOpe1827: Sam here, my brothers are calling me...

_DarkHope1827 is offline..._

MuseHAru22: Well, I'll be going to. See you at school!

Gazelle3-Sama: Me 2!

_MuseHaru22 is offline..._

_Gazelle3-Sama is offline..._

simple&cute~o/o: Well, Shirei-chan, YM-san, see you tomorrow!

Yon-Zero40: Ok, c you.

_simple&cute~o/o is offline..._

Roku-Zero60: ...

Yon-Zero40: I bet Mimiru-chan's love for Gazelle that they will find out who you are by the end of the day tomorrow by 8:37pm.

Roku-Zero40: Shirei...

Yon-Zero40: See ya, 'nii-san'~

_Yon-Zero40 is offline..._

Roku-Zero60: If anyone reads this chat history tomorrow of course they'll find out... Now~ let's delete her post!

_Post has been deleted..._

_Roku-Zero60 is offline..._

_-Chatroom is EMPTY-_

* * *

><p><strong>Roku-Zero: Next chapter, the IE characters will be on MSF chatting!<strong>

**Yon-Zero: THink I added most, if not all, characters...**

**Roku-Zero: We don't wont Inazuma Eleven. Level 5? Level 5 does.**

**Yon-Zero: Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Roku-Zero:Sorry for the late update, but here's the chapter! please excuse any bad grammar, I struggle in English.**

**Yon-Zero: We don't own Inazuma Eleven, all rights go to Level 5 or whoever create Inazuma Eleven.**

**RokuZero: Please REview, and enjoY!**

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day, Major Ultra Time Skip to After SChool<span>

The final bell rang at Raimon Middle School, many students flooded out the front door, while many others have clubs to attend...

At the student council room, located on the second floor of the huge building, stood a girl of average height and knee length wavy, blue hair and almond shaped golden eyes. She stood blankly at the door, as if waiting for an invitation. Placing her small hand on the door handle, she slid the door open.

Inside was a surprise; what was expected to be a neat, orderly council room looked as if a hurricane hit the area. People were screaming.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" was the first thing Araki Ayame heard when she entered the room. _Kill..._

"NO! Don't KILL IT! What if something gooey starts to ooze out of it!" yelled a paranoid Kazami Miyu.

In front of Araki Ayame was a scene of pure chaos. She saw a petite, dark green-eyed girl holding her shoes and aiming at a cockroach standing on a table while another brunette with wavy hair tried to stop her.

There were three other boys in the council room. One boy with dreadlocks was passed out on a chair had what seemed like a shoes mark on his cheek. Concluding that the girl on the table accidentally hit him in the face she moved on to the other two boys. One of the boys watched the 'show' with amusement. He had short, wavy black hair and his bangs were pulled back with green bobby pins. He also was rubbing his cheek, which seemed to have a shoe mark on it as well. The last boy was small, thin, and petite. He had short, straight light brown hair; tan skin, and grey-green eyes, which were wide, open in alert. He calmly watched the two girls as they tried to kill and not kill the pest. The petite boy, Yoshii Murou, took off his shoe and threw it the wall, squishing the pest on the wall.

"EWWW!" The two girls screeched together Stepping off of the table, Yoshii Shirei walked over to her older brother.

"Must you have killed the pest with your OWN shoe?" Shirei asked and pointed at the now dead cockroach. "Don't ever bring that shoes into the house please. Entendeu?" The last part spoken was spoken in Portuguese. Shirei and Murou's father was a man from Brazil, and as a result of living with the Brazilian man for her childhood, every so often a word or two slips out of Shirei.

"Kaichou..." Miyu began and looked at the ever-smiling president of the student council, Terada Kazuki. "Would you clean this up..? Please." hearing the plead from the girl, KAzuki stood up and took a paper towel, and began to clean up the mess.

"HuH?" grunted Kidou Yuuto, the dreadlocked boy as he woke up form his short knock out. "Oh. It's deceased." in a somewhat disappointed tone, Kidou spoke and stood up. "Let's get the meeting started. Terada-san, when you are finished, please start the meeting. Oh.. wait, who might this be?" Kidou looks at the blue haired visitor.

"She's a transfer student." KAzuki stated as he threw away the remains of the pest, "Araki Ayame, age 14, blood type O, birthday October 20th, Libra, her hobby is composing music and playing soccer. Because of her high social status, many people try to keep away from he-" he was interrupted by a sharp staccato voice.

"Stop!" Ayame commanded, and eyed the black haired boy with suspicion. "I would like to join the student council." Ayame states calmly once again.

"Why not then? But the problem is, you will have to an 'extra', in other words, you will not be holding a position. Is that fine by you?" Kazuki let's his voice trail off, which gave the new girl chills.

"I do not have any problem of such sort."

Miyu comes into the conversation and smiles at the girl, "Welcome to the student council. I am KAzami Miyu, the vice president. Who you were speaking to was President Terada Kazuki. The boy with the goggles and dreadlocks is Kidou Yuuto, who's our treasurer. And lastly, Yoshii Murou, out secretary! Ah. And of course, let's not forget, Shirei-chan is our General Affairs worker!" Miyu points at each and every one of the members. They all replied with a wave or a small grunt of some sort.

"If you need any help, Asking Yoshii-san or KAzami would be best." Kidou states.

"Thank you." replied Ayame.

Down the hall from the Student Council Room was the hall of the arts where the band room, art room, digital graphics room, and the newspaper club.

Within the band students was another, more select group of students, the Light Music Group. These select students were also in band, but by being recognized for their musical talent, they were chosen by the band directors to form a selective group. This group received a smaller room to practice their music together.

"Today's such a nice day, isn't it?" Azumi Haruka said as she looked out the window of the Light-Music Room. Indeed it was as cold as the ice age, but there was not a single speck of cloud in the sky.

_Anger leaks..._

"I made some tea," Hayashihei Taka place a small teapot onto a table and gave each member a cup.

_Overflow..._

The cool-headed boy handed a cup to each of the member; Tsurumi Remi, Haruka, Mikomi, and Shizuki.

_Annoyance..._

"I brought some snacks, it's not much though." Shizuki walks over to the side of the room and brings back a small box pastries. "Kazuki made a lot of cream puffs and I need to get rid of them."

MIkomi finally snapped, "Why are we reenacting an episode of K-*N! Instead of being lazy and eating sweets, not that I have anything against that..." her voice trailed off, then turned back on at full blast. "Shouldn't we be practicing!"

"Yeah, the past few weeks, all we've been doing is..." REmi swallowed a piece of creampuff, "-is eating sweets. WE should be getting serious about working."

"You're words were fine, indeed persuasive..." Shizuki sent a look at Haruka.

Haruka looked back at Shizuki and nodded. "Remi-kun, it's not that what you're saying is wrong, it's just that... Well, when you're stuffing creampuffs down your throat, it sort of crosses out what you had just said about being serious."

This was true, REmi was biting down creampuffs faster than anyone else in the club.

"A_N_Y_W_A_Y..."Mikomi rushed to her guitar and being to play some chords. "Are we going to practice or what?"

_Or what._ _"I_'ll get my guitar." Remi said and reluctantly stood up from his seat near the heater and unpacked his guitar.

The last three continued to sit down and ate although Haruka spent most of her time looking outside the window at the soccer field, setting her gaze on a certain tealnette.

"The dictionary says that love is a an intense feeling of deep affection, my definition, a condition, disease, something that wont end well." Taka interrupts Haruka's daydream, Haruka's face became as red as her headband.

"Hayashihei-sempai, you shouldn't be saying that, messing with the definition of love. You'll hurt Haruka-san." Shizuki says, playing with his tea.

"It's the truth."

"Hayashihei-san, if I remember right, you aren't in any position to talk about love are you? You're heads over heals over a certain girl if I remember right?" Shizuki begins to tease. Shizuki walked up to Taka's face and took off Taka's black glasses, "Don't you wear _these_ (glasses) to remind yourself of _her"_

_"C_an we just PLEASE practice!" Mikomi interrupts the two boys and attempts to drag Shizuki to his instruments, but before she was able to grab him by the uniform, Shizuki began to assemble his instrument; the flute.

"Let's begin to practice then!" SHizuki placed his instrument to his mouth and blew in air. The Light-Music club finally began practice.

At School Soccer Field

Fujisaki Mimiru held her prized camera in her hand, her finger was moving on the shutter, she captured every moment of the Raimon Soccer club's practice. Vera Hikari, an average heighten girl with sky blue eyes and long curly brown hair tied in a side ponytail with blond highlights, skipped over to Mimiru to observe some pictures. She knew, even though her kouhai was Gazelle obsessed, that Mimiru's pictures were of great quality and can be compared with the work of a professional's.

"MImiru-chan, did you get any nice pictures?" hikari asked, excited to see what her kouhai might have. Mimiru flipped through some pictures until she found her hand stopped by Hikari's.

"What's wrong Vera-san?" puzzled by her sempai's actions, Mimiru looks down at her camera too find one thing: A picture of Midorikawa Ryuuji. Comprehending the situation, Mimiru giggles, "Sempai, not to worry, I'll have an extra copy of this picture and maybe others too, ready by tomorrow afternoon!" Hikari nods, slightly blushing and returns to practice.

Kazuki, who ended the student council meeting early, and managed to run to the file was observing the silent conversation between the sempai and kouhai, walks up to Mimiru, "You do this all the time?" he asks, crouched down and whispered into MImiru's ear.

"Stop that! You're making me feel short!" pushing KAzuki away, yelled MImiru (**Mimiru=156cm, Kazuki=172cm...) **"I only help my friends!"

Kazuki observed Mimiru, processing some thoughts in his mind, when about to open his mouth, Mimiru interrupts.

"And not to worry, I took some pictures of _her_ too~" Mimiru squealed and skips closer to the goal post to takes some pictures, leaving Kazuki as red as a tomato.

Back Inside:

Back inside where the school was nicely heated, was the Drama Club and the Arts.

Every fall, the Drama club and the Art club would come together choreograph a dance. This time around, instead of acting, the Drama Club would dance, and sing along to a song and this will be performed in front of the whole student body.

"Shizuka-sampai! The background is finally finished!" Shiratori Haku yelled from across the auditorium where the theater kids were rehearsing.

"That's good to hear. Rehearsal just ended so let me check it out." Shizuka said, wiping some sweat off of her face and began to back her bag. She jogged over to Haku who was waiting patiently.

"Sempai, thank you for having me as part of the dance," thanked Haku who skipped playfully next to Shizuka.

"You have a good voice. We needed a singer." Shizuka replied plainly, and opened the door to the computer lab where all of the arts students were.

Cutting in front of SHizuka, Haku leapt onto Shizuki and began to play with the keyboard. The sounds of clicking could me heard and within moments, there was a colorful screen on the computer.

"So this is what the background will look like?" Shizuka asked, observing the bright colors showed on the screen. "Not bad, but couldn't this be a little bit more darker?"

"Then it won't match the song," Remi retorted.

"Well then, Remi-kun, now... If this is all there is, I should be heading home." taking her cellphone out of her bag, she punched in her password and left the arts room.

**MSF CHATTING!**

_Yon-Zero40 is online..._

Yon-Zero40: Hah! I beat you all!

Yon-Zero40: Anyone...?

_Roku-Zero60 is online..._

Roku-Zero60: ( ´,_ゝ`) Feeling lonely? *Snickering if you can't tell*

Yon-Zero40: NO I AM NOT!

_Midori-IceCream is online..._

Midori-IceCream: Minnasan! Hello!

Roku-Zero60: Midorikawa-sempai? Is that yoU?

Midori-IceCream: Ah! Yos-... Hello!

Yon-Zero40: *Snicker*

Roku-Zero60: You TOLD!

_MuseHaru22 is online..._

MuseHaru22: Told what?

Roku-Zero60; NOTHING!

MuseHaru22: ?

_DarkHope1827 is online..._

_XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX is online..._

DarkHope1827: Remi, did you figure out who the admin is?

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: I think so, but I'll wait for more people.

DarkHope1827: Are others coming?

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Yes

Roku-Zero60: I invited Hayashihei-sempai, and I heard SHizuka-sempai would be on too.

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Really

Yon-Zero40: Ah, Kazemaru-sampai is coming!

MuseHaru22: How do you know?

_WindStorm222 is online..._

Yon-Zero40: I just know~

MuseHaru22: ＼(^ω^＼)( /^ω^)/

WindStorm222: Haruka-san...

MuseHaru22: -/ / /-''

WindStorm222: Roku-Zero60-san, thank you for inviting me!

DarkHope182: Invited? So you know the admin?

MIdori-IceCream: I know him too!

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: So do I.

DarkHope1827: Am I the only one!

MuseHaru22: Mikomi-san, you still have me.

_Ice_Queen666 is online..._

Ice_Queen666: Hello.

MuseHaru22: SHizuka-san, hello ^^

Roku-Zero60: Welcome!

_BakunetsuShooter10 is online..._

BakunetsuShooter10: Yo...

DarkHope1827: Gouenji-san, hello.

BakunestuShooter10: Judging by the id, Yamiki?

Yon-Zero40: Bingo~ ＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／

BakunetsuShooter10: And thats Yoshii's younger sister?

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Bingo.

_I3Gazelle-Sama is online..._

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Ah...

I3Gazelle-Sama: HELLO!

Midori-IceCream: HellO!

I3Gazelle-Sama: Midorikawa-kun! HELLO!

WindStorm222: It's Fujisaki. Is everyone form our school here?

Roku-Zero60: Let me explain, Either me, Shirei, or anyone else on this sight is allowed to give other people the main code of this site to create a user name. The code changes often so once someone creates an account, a new code may or may not replace it.

Yon-Zero40: Nii-san here made this site so that we can sort of hang out here!

Yon-Zero40: Ah...

Yon-Zero40: DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE!

Yon-Zero40: AHHHHH!

Yon-Zero40: o(；△；)o

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: What's the point of letting the secret out yourself?

MuseHaru: ...

I3Gazelle-Sama: Yoshii-kun! You're the admin! Ah... no wonder I never would have guessed...

Yon-Zero40: My brother has absolutely no presence what-so-ever and can disappear on you in a blink of an eye...

BakunetsuShooter10: harsh

WindStorm222: Agreed...

Midori-IceCream: Don't be so mean to your own brother!

_simple&cute~o/o is online..._

yon-Zero40: Miyu-san, konbanwa!

BakunetsuShooter10: Banwa

simple&cool~o/o: Hello, good evening~!

MuseHaru22: Kazami-san, guess who the admin was ^^

simple&cute~o/o: Who!

MuseHaru22: Unexpectedly, it was Yoshii's older brother.

simple&cute~o/o: ...

Roku-Zero60: WHat?

Yon-Zero40: I know... shocking right...

simple&cute~o/o: Not to be rude... Rei-chan... you had a brother ヾ(ｰ ｰ )

Roku-Zero60: o_o...

WindStorm222: Ouch

Green-IceCream: Murou-kun, sorry...

DarkHope1827: Murou... Shirei... Murou, Mu-Rou!

Roku-Zero60: ?

DarkHope60: I've been wondering why your ID was Roku-Zero60. Mu means nothing which also means zero, while rou/roku mean six.

BakuestuShooter10: Bravo

DarkHope1827: Shuttup.

BakuestuShooter10: Well excuse~ me. Ah, Yuuka's calling. Have to go.

_BakunetsuShooter10 is offline..._

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Gouneji-san is already off?

Ice_Queen666: Admin.

roku-Zero60: You called?

Ice_Queen666: Would it be possible for you to invite the FFI members too?

Roku-Zero60: possible, yes. I'll have one of the soccer members do that.

_GekiKaraRamen1 is online..._

Ice_Queen666: WHo's this?

cute&simple~o/o: Dare?

GekiKaraRamen1: Yoshii. So here I am. Hi.

Yon-Zero40: This stoic, emotionless, choppy sentence, Taka-san!

Ice-Queen666: Hayashihei-san, good evening.

GekiKaraRamen1: 'evening

WindStorm222: Some ID you have there.

GekiKaraRAmen1: I will take that as a compliment.

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: Super spicy ramen?

GekiKAraRAmen1: Yes

XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX: odd... HAve to get off, see you all at school.

_XoXoMuZiCJunKyoXoX is offline..._

MuseHaru22: Already 8:30! SOrry, I have to go!

_MuseHaru22 is offline..._

Midori-IceCream: I'll be goiN! C U 2MOROW!

_Midori-IceCream is offline..._

_WindStorm222 is offline..._

Yon-Zero40: Sheesh, Kazemaru-sempai, might as well tell us good night or something!

_Yon-Zero40 is offline..._

Roku-Zero60: Ah... SHirei. Ditcher.

Ice_Queen666: Goodbye.

_ICe_QUEEN666 is offline..._

_I3Gazelle-Sama left a message... INVITE GAZELLE SAMA!_

_i3GAzelle-Sama is offline..._

simple&cute~o/o: GOod night Yoshii-kun

_simple&cute~o/o is offline..._

DarkHope1827: Well, since everyone's leaving, bye then.

_DArkHope1827 is offline..._

_GEkiKAraRamen1 is offline.._


	5. Chapter 4

**READ THIS!**

**Roku-Zero: Okay, so after maybe a couple of chapters I was thinking about adding a section where you get the know other OC's better. I believe that I gave a fair amount of screen time to the OCs so all you readers should know what each OC is sort of like (Except maybe the transfer students). **

**Yon-Zero: What we want you to do is fill in a new relationship section and now a past section. PLEASE FILL THEM IN WITH DETAILS.**

**Roku-Zero: WE DON'T CARE IF THE PAST IS OVER 3000 WORDS AND IF THE RELATION SHIP MAKES YOU HAVE TO WRITE AN EXTRA REVIEW BECAUSE IT WONT FIT. JUST ADD DETAILS!**

**Yon-Zero: So! Here's the extra form~**

**Relationships:**

**-With OCs: (DETAIL, USE NAMES OF THE OCs IN THE STORY. USE OTHER OCs BESIDES mine as well~)**

**-IE CHARA (DETAILS)**

**Past (You can write how you had a normal past. Please don't be TOO dramatic. I'm not writing a drama here)**

* * *

><p>Someone's POV<p>

They called me mean, tough, and scary, not to forget snobby. I don't know what makes them say that. Was it the way I speak, the food I eat, or was it the several piercing on my left ear? No, it couldn't be the last one, Namekaze Yuuki has more earrings than I do. Something keeps people away form me...

NORMAL POV

Winter finally made it's grand entrance, the trees were bare and the sharp winter winds pierced through the warn scarves and hats of the students. One girl, Otomura Miyako, managed to push her way through the crowd of people blocking the entrance, and made her way to the teacher's office. She tightened her ponytail and ran her hand through her long, sleek blue hair one more time before entering the teacher's office.

The classroom of 2-C was as lively as ever. Out of the three classes, 1-A, 2-C, and 3-B, 2-C was indeed the most chaotic, but the chaos ceased the moment Takiguchi Minato-sensei entered the room. All attention was on him and the blue eyed girl behind him.

"Attention!" Midorikawa yelled, and on his command, everyone stood up. "Bow!" everyone bowed. (It's a way they start school in JApan. Sort of a way of respecting the teacher I'm assuming)

Takiguchi-sensei cleared his throat, "Good morning, now, before beginning homeroom, I would like to introduce a transfer student from Sakura-shi Gakuen. Please, introduce yourself..."

The blue eyed girl took a deep breath and timidly, looked up to the class, "Minnasan Konnichiha. My name is Otomura Miyako, I transfered here from Sakura-shi Gakuen." Miyako let her eyes swim for a moment and continued her introduction, "I hope to fit in with everyone." she bowed, and looked up at the teacher.

"Good thing we received some extra seats..." Takiguchi sensei muttered, "You may sit next to Yamiki-san. Yamiki-san, please raise your hand." Raising her hand, Mikomi smiled at the shy girl.

:::

"My name is Namekaze Yuuki, I'm 15" the pink haired girl said boldly. Currently, the class of 3-B was having a late introduction ceremoy within the class. She sat down and the person behind her stood up and introduced himself.

In the back, speaking silently was Shizuka Amaterasu and Kazuki.

"Namekazi Yuuki-chan, she's cute don't you think?" KAzuki asked Shizuka quietly, but loud enough for SHizuka to hear.

"Cute, I don't know, but a little full of herself?" Shizuka retorted.

"Nah, just not afraid of the opinions. Let's see..." KAzuki began to play with his phone, "Okay... Namekaze Yuuki, age 15, she likes to draw, cook and act. She has an older sister named Miyuki..." Kazuki paused, "And..." his expression darkened as he closed his phone.

"KAzuki-kun?" Shizuka whispered, "Kazuki-kun?"

The black haired boy's expression quickly brightened and he smiled once again, "Hm? Ah, she was in the soccer club but quit just a few months ago... Homeroom's over. See you later!" Shizuka watched the boy skip out the door, he left her wondering about Yuuki.

Second period for the third years was math, but since the math teacher was not present, 2nd period was self study. Vera Hikari turned her seat around to NAmekaza Yuuki.

"Konnichiha, Namekaza-san," Hikari chirped.

Yuuki eyed the curly haired brunette with blond highlights suspiciously, "Hello." she replied back.

"I'm Vera Hikari, but please call me Hikari," Hikari gave Yuuki a warm smile and looked down on her desk, "Are you drawing?"

_Well, I have a pencil in my hand, a half drawn sketch in my sketchbook, what else would I be doing besides sketching? _Yuuki thought but refrained from saying so, "Yes I am." she answered back.

"That's nice, man, I wish I could draw as well as you," placing her head on her own desk, Hikari examined the drawing. As Yuuki began to say something, the bell rang for next period, Hikari shot up like a bullet and ran to her next class, leaving Yuuki in her dust.

"Seriously, if only she could use that energy of her to use," FUdou Akio sighed as he followed Hikari with his eyes. "Yo, Namekaze..." Although spoken to, Yuuki stuffed her things in her bag and began to head out of the classroom, disregarding the mowhawk haired boy.

Fudou chased her out into the hallway and gently grabbed her on the shoulder, "What?" Yuuki asked, slightly agitated. "Are you asking me to call a teacher and tell them that you're physically harassing me or would I call this assault?"

"You're in a bad mood, I know, but is there any way that you will listen?" asked the mowhawk boy.

"You may speak..."

"Is there anyway that you'll come back to the soccer club?"

"..."

"Come on, it's already been a month since you quit. Is there anything I can do to make you come back?"

Yuuki smiled at Fudou and clasped her hands behind her back, "Don't fret, I'll be there for your games!" she walked cheerfully away from the boy and made a turn into her next class.

The second years were all in their food technology class which lasted two periods. Most students concentrated on their work while others did not care for the class and sat at their stations with a blank expression on their face.

"MAZU! WHO REPLACED THE SALT AND SUGAR!" Shizuki yelled to his group as he tested one of the small pastries he and his group made. The small cupcakes were decorated with icing and candy flowers and looked like a professional could have made it, but unfortunately, someone had replaced the sugar with salt.

The classroom was quiet and surprised at hearing the normally calm and nice boy to snap at something trivial as cupcakes. Shizuki, realizing that he was attracting way more attention than needed, he began to remake the batter silently and shook off the odd glances. He's been fed up with life lately and already had more than a few problems to attend to.

_FLASHBACK~_

_"You swear you wont laugh, or tell anyone." Shizuki hissed as he lowered his voice at Mikomi. Shizuki's fair skin had a tint of red on it and Mikomi could tell that he was embarrassed. _

_"Swear.." Mikomi whispered back. She observed the black haired boy as he suspiciously looked around the area for anyone who may have been eavesdropping. The two had an awkward moment between them. Mikomi noticed how Shizuki often opened his mouth to say something and then closed it shut soon afterwards. She began to feel bored._

_"Wait. I got it.." The boy said frantically ad if he knew that Mikomi was starting to feel boredom. "I need help with something... I know it's weird to be asking you and all but Kazuki isn't being any support and he's sort of in lala-land hanging out with his crush and..."_

_"Get on with it." Mikomi commanded. She had been with the boy for at least 20 minutes already, and she had soccer practice and Music club to attend to. _

_"I need you to come with me and pick out a gift that a girl would like!" cramming the words into one breath, SHizuki let out what has been bothering him. Mikomi gave him a 'you've kept me for 25 minutes trying to say that?' kind of look. She sighed outwardly and agreed upon the request. _

_"I'll go with you, but wouldn't it be smarter asking your brother or Haruka? I bet HAruka would know more about shopping than me.. I mean like, she's lived around woman unlike me.." _

_"You would have.. I tried, but you know.. Kazuki had a good idea about food, but... The girl, she really can't.. And I knew that HAruka-san would have been a better choice and all, but.." Shizuki paused for a moment, "Argh! You really think I could just go up to some girl and ask them to come with me shoppin-" He took a blast to the head._

_"You calling me a guy here!" Mikomi snapped and whacked Shizuki with a rolled up sheet of paper. _

_"KAzuki said that if you help, ow!" Mikomi continued to hit SHizuki, "sweets, he'll bake!" The whacking stopped for a moment, but soon continued._

_"You think I'll be bribed over sweets!" she stopped her arm, "Fine. BUt make sure to bring something with you. Saturday, tomorrow okay?" Mikomi left without letting the boy finish and ran off to the Light Music CLub._

_End Flashback~_

The bell to the end of the 2nd period class rung and people ran out of the room. Azumi Haruka took MIdorikawa by the arm and dragged him over to the next class.

"Haruka-chan! No need to be so rough!" Midorikawa exclaimed as he tried to loosen the brown hair girl's grip.

"I can't, if I did, you'll be late and them you'll get in trouble with Onizou-sensei!" she replied back and flung MIdorikawa into the room. "Gomen Midorikawa. I couldn't stand watching you get in trouble."

Azumi HAruka slowly entered the room and took her seat by the window. As she began to unpack her supplies for Math class, a random wind blew into the room, sending everyone's papers flying in all directions. Onizou-sensei walked into the room and saw the tornado of papers.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" He yelled and stomped out of the classroom to bring in extra textbooks.

"I think he's gonna give us more work.." one sutdent whispered.

"Probably..." Another replied.

THe lunch bell rang and all students ran into the cafeteria. THe sounds of students chatting filled the air and the only quiet and peaceful room in the school was the library. Kazami Miyu, found herself a nice, cozy spot in the back of the library where she sat herself down and began to read a book. After a few pages into her book, she feels a draft coming in into her section of the library. She drags herself to where the windows were and began to close the windows when she notices an old book on the window sill. At the thought of 'old book' Miyu's eyes lightened and she hopped back over to her corner and opened it.

At first, the book seemed like an old year book with pictures of the first generation of Raimon. As she flipped the pages, a small notecard like piece of paper fell out of the book. Miyu picked it up and examined it. _A map? _she asked herself and put the map back into the book. checking the time on the clock, she realized that she only had another five more minutes so she checked out the book and ran to her next class.

**MSF CHATTING~**

_Roku-Zero60 is online..._

_Yon-Zero40 is online..._

ROku-Zero60: It's a little sad how we're always the first ones on d on't you think?

Yon-Zero40: Yeah... I guess so...

_CoolCuteGirl-13 is online..._

CoolCuteGirl-13: Konnbanwa~

Yon-Zero: Banwa~

CoolCuteGirl-13: Is this where everyone is at night?

Roku-Zero60: You may say that.

COolCuteGirl-13: Hmm

_MIdori-IceCream is online..._

CoolCuteGirl-13: Midori-chan!

Midori-IceCream: Hikari-chan! Hi! I didn't know you were on!

CoolCuteGirl-13: hehe.

Midori-IceCrea,: Where is everybody?

Yon-Zero40: Yeah. It's so empty today...

_Itetsuku_Yami is online..._

_AtomicShooter1- is online..._

ItestsukuYami: Hello people.

Roku-Zero60: Suzuno-san! Nagumo-san!

AtomicShooter10: Yep

Midori-IceCream: Wao! You invited them toO!

Yon-Zero: _I_ did. Mimiru-chan requested Suzuno-kun and so I brought both of them on~

CoolCuteGirl-13: Yay!

_RyuuseiBoy18 is online..._

CoolCuteGirl-13: Hiroto-kun!

_I3Gazelle-Sama is online..._

RyuuseiBoy18: Hello!

I3Gazelle-Sama: I sense Gazelle-sama~

Yon-Zero40: WElcome~

RyuuseiBoy18: Mimiru-chan, long time no see!

I3Gazelle-Sama: Hiroto-kun, hiya!

Roku-Zero60: ^^

Yon-Zero40: What is this a don't touch the computer day or something? Where is the rest of the world!

CoolCutGirl13: There's more?

I3Gazelle-Sama: WAYY MORE!

Yon-Zero: I sent Kazemaru-kun to send the password to send to Ichinose who'll send to Mark who'll send to Dylan who'll send to Terese who'll send to Edgar who'll send to .. uh.. yeah... Fidio who'll stop.

Roku-Zero60: What was that random pause?

Yon-Zero40: ...

I3GAzelle-Sama: GAzelle-sama~

ItetsukuYami: ... Yes?

AtomicSHooter10: *Snicker*

I3Gazelle-Sama: IDK, just felt like calling you I guess.

RyuuseiBoy18: Haha ^^. Ah...

Midori-IceCream: ?

RyuuseiBoy18: Father's calling, we (yes, everyone) has to go. See you all!

_RYuuseiBoy18 is offline..._

_Midori-IceCream is offline..._

_ItetsukuYami is offline_

_AtomicShooter10 is offline..._

I3Gazelle-Sama: Well... If they're are gone, I'll be going too then~ C ya~

_I3Gazelle-Sama is offline..._

CoolCuteGIrl-13: Aww. Well, I have to go too. Bye bye~

_CoolCuteGirl-13 is offline..._

Roku-Zero60: Why are we always the last ones?

_Yon-Zero40 left a message: We? You mean you~ Bye nii~_

_Yon-Zero40 is offline..._

Roku-Zero60: (o_o)...

_Roku-Zero60 is offline..._

_- This chatroom is EMPTY -_

* * *

><p><strong>Roku-Zero: Sorry for any OOC-ness.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Roku-Zero: So...**

**Yon-Zero: We've come across a few problems...**

**Our computers began to act weird...**

**How to put this... Original-san bruised her finger... (Original-san is Me.)(And by bruised a finger... I mean more than one finger. The whole right hand...)**

**Roku-Zero: This is for those who were wondering why we updated so late...**

**Original: Sorry people...**

**Yon-Zero: We don't own Inazuma Eleven and the awesome Ocs which we were given priviladge to use belong to their rightful owners.**

**ROku-Zero: _READ THIS!_**

**Relationships:**

**-With OCs: (DETAIL, USE NAMES OF THE OCs IN THE STORY. USE OTHER OCs BESIDES mine as well~)**

**-IE CHARA (DETAILS)**

**Past (You can write how you had a normal past. Please don't be TOO dramatic. I'm not writing a drama here)**

******Yon-Zero: NOt much to read but more writing for you guys. Please submit this extra part if you haven't done so already.**

* * *

><p>"Nee! Are you sure you're gonna come! Hello?" Yoshii Shirei said as she tried to get her older brother's attention. It was a Saturday and the twins walked along a quiet block of old, big houses. Scarf around her neck, knitted hat on her head, she fought back the icy winds which tried to break down her invinsible barriers of heavy clothing. "Nii-san!"<p>

Yoshii Murou completely ignored his sister and conitnued on walking down the block. Not paying attention to his surroundings he soon found himself knocked onto the floor. He heard the faint sound of a scream and he looked up to found Kazami Miyu right in front of him. "Gomen..." Murou whispered as he helped the brunette up on to her feet.

Miyu dusted off some dry dirt off of her sailor shirt and matching pant. "It's okay." She responded and walked away, picking up her book which had also dropped. The twins turned over to their right and rang the doorbell of the enourmous mansion. They received a response and the iron gates opened with little sound. After a minute or two of walking, the two finally made it up to the main house of the half way throguht the building, they noticed that someone was following them into the buiding. Shirei turned around.

"Miy-chan?" shie said and walked up to the girl who was quietly walking behind them. "Did they invite you aswell?" Responding with a nod, the girls and Murou walked outside to the mansion gardens where two spiky haired boys were waiting for them.

"Yo!" exclaimed Zazie, grinning widely. "Took you long enough."

"I brought the book with me!" Miyu said and placed the old, tattered year book infront of Remi and Zazie.

The Yoshii twins stood there confused and left behind as Remi began to carefully flip throught the pages. He came across the page with the old map. Remi looked upon the map suspiciously and handed it to Zazie who handed it to Gouenji who handed it to Kidou.

"What do you think?" Remi asked.

"Might we ask... but... what you guys are doing?" Murou asked in a low, quiet voice. Remi cupped his hands around his ears to empathize that he could not hear Murou. Murou repeated, "What are you guys doing!" His attempt lead him in vain.

"He's asking what you guys are doing." Shirei spoke up and walked up behind Zazie who was sitting on a chair on the patio. "A map?"

"Yeah, Monkey-Faced Bookworm Freak here found it in an old year book and there was a map-like thing in it. Miyu brought it to Remi who told me about it. We thought that there may be something cool if we figure out what this map was for..." Zazie replied and stood up from his chair and examined the map. "We thought maybe if we had more people, it'd be easier to figure out what this map was for.."

"Hidoi! Zazie-kun, why are you so mean!" Miyu asked the boy who randomly threw insults at the girl. "Gouenji-san, Remi-kun, did I do something?"

"Zazie, don't be so rude towards KAzami. What did she do to you?" Remi had known that Miyu and Zazie did not have such a stable relationship with each other, but these days things began to become much worse.

"I agree, but right now. Let's see hwat we can do about this map." Gouenji breaks the to be arguement between the twins and takes the map. After a good few seconds of observing the map, Gouenji comes to a conclusion, "This is a blue print of our school.."

Everyone umped onto Gouenji's shoulder to look over the map one more time. After a good second glance, they noticed things that they had missed before. There, one the side of what was the Raimon school building was the run down shed-like soccer clubroom, underneath the building was the INabikari training center.

"So is this only a blueprint and nothing more?" Zazie asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. The once exciting atmosphere died down and everyone looked at the map with disappointment.

"Wait..." Remi broke the silence as he grabbed the tattered map. "Zazie... remember what we'd used to do on new years with our postcards..?" Zazie looked at Remi with a confused expression but soon ran into the mansion at full speed and disappeared. Remi chuckled and look at the confused group of people in front of him. "... What Zazie and would do was to use the juice of an orange and use that as an invisible ink... See this bleprint? On the side of what was the old school building there are marks of what looks like water dripped onto the paper and was just left ot dry... Whoever wrote this was an amateur. They didn't try to dry it carefully so it's obvious how they wrote with the 'ink'."

"Then how can we see what they wrote?" Shirei asked.

"I brought the lamp!" Zazie came back out of the house running with wooden stick and a box of matched. "Kidou-san, if you would please do the pleasures of lighting the matches." he handed Kidou the matched and the map.

Kidou stared at Zazie for a moment before he comprehended what he had to do. "I see now." Kidou carefully lit a match and placed it underneath the map and within seconds, words began to pop out.

_Tlo bgn in thg il..._

_"_This makes no sense..." Remi read the words over and over again. He wore the expression of both confusion and anguish. _THink outside of the box.._ he murmured as he entered his own realm. He shut out all outside noises.

_Backwards..._

This was the first world which came to mind.

"Backwards!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. "YEs! Backwards!" he took out a pen and from his pocket and began to scribble on a napkin.

_Lightning Bolt_

Kidou peered over his shoulder. "Lightning bolt?" he asked as he took the napkin, "Is that what the message said?"

"Read it backwards.." Remi cooled himself down and returned to his normal self.

"NOw where can we find a lightning bolt..." Miyu thought out loud and placed her hand to her chin. "GOuenji-san, do you have an idea.."

Everyone turned to Gouenji who closed his eyes to think, "Well.." he began before he mobbed by his audience. "M-Maybe the iron tower!" he managed to say before he was almost trampled by the people who tried to get through him. This left Miyu and him alone in the Tsurumi household.

"Haha. They're excited aren't they," Miyu chuckled as she skipped towards the exit of the house. She gracefully twirled and smiled angelically at Gouenji, "Let's go~" Gouenji blushed at the sight of Miyu, the lighting made her brown hair glisten a gold color and her slightly wavy haired flowed in the wind. He was taken away until a high pitched scream brought him back to reality. "Kyaaa!" It was Miyu, who slip over the map which fell off of the table and onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rushed over to make sure she was fine.

"Yep!" came her reply and they ran to catch up with the others at the iron tower.

At the Iron Tower (The one where Endou is always practicing at with the tire)

Yoshii Murou stood at the base of the tower and carefully examined the ground. _nothing..._ he thought before moving away when something white caught his eye. "What's this..." he whispered as he walked towards one of the legs of the tower. There was a piece of weathered paper taped onto the leg of the tower, and on the paper was a faded picture of what Murou assumed to be a picture of lightning. Just as he was about to call everyone else, Kidou Yuuto say this and called everyone over.

"You think we have to dig now?" Zazie asked as he dug his finger into the hard, dusty ground. Moving a couple pebbles out of the way, he made it a couple of centimeters into the ground when something hard stopped him. "Kidou-san, do you have anything metal that I can use?" Zazie asked as he looked up to his friend. Kidou dug deep into his jeans before taken a out a small swiss army knife.

"If this'll work take it..." Kidou handed Zazie the knife carefully.

Witht he knife, Zazie levered the item which stopped his digging up out of the ground and onto his lap where he dusted the item. After dirtying his clothe, the item revealed to be a small chest-like thing marked with unreadable symbols. WHen they opened the chest, out came an old, tattered soccer ball and a letter written in the world's sloppiest hand writing.

GOuenji arrived along with Miyu to the scene and Gouenji chuckled when seeing the letter. "ha.. Endou would love to see this.." he said as he tried to read the writing. Kidou understood what was meant by Gouenji's words and nodded.

"I think it'll be best to give this to Endou." Kidou said as he placed the soccer ball and letter back into the chest.

"Why to Baka-Mamoru?' Miyu asked, confused of what was happening.

Kidou closed the chest and replied, "This is probably from Endou's grandfather's generation. It'll be best to give it to him." still staring at Kidou, Miyu nodded and turned to the Yoshii twins who stood there silently.

"Which one of you found this?" Miyu asked. Shirei pointed to Murou who scratched his head a blushed. "Hmm..." Miyu said aloud and turned back to the rst of the group. "TOday was fun wasn't it?"

"Indeed," came a replied from Gouenji.

"Yep," Said Zazie and REmi in unison.

"Yes it was," came the reply from Kidou.

"Yes~" said Shirei, and last came a nod from Murou.

Miyu continued to smile when she look up at the clock on the lightpole, "AHH! I have to be home soon!" she dashed off, "See you guys at school!" Her voice trailed off as she waved goodbye before almost tripping. The group chuckled before saying their farewells and parting ways.

As SHirei and Murou walked themselves home, Murou piped up, "Shirei..." he whispered in a husky voice.

"Yes?"

"What was the point of the map and the blueprint?"

"..." Shirei did not have an answer. Why had they all gone to the lightning bolt tower instead of the school where the blue print was. "It doesn't matter! We found something and that's that!" was the answer she found and she walked ahead of her older brother. With the light shining in her brown pigtails, her hair looked copper and gold. Muroud rubbed his eyes and whispered,

"There's no way my sister looks that pretty..." and he jogged towards his sister and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Roku-Zero: A little short of chapter..<strong>

**Yon-Zero: I tried. And I explained about my hand. At least, hope that's an excuse which will be taken.**

**Roku-Zero : We don't own Inazuma Eleven and the OCs belong to their wonderful owners who let us use them!**

**Yon-Zero: If you haven't submit the extra form above, please do so.**


	7. Chapter 6

**READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**Roku-Zero: Thank you fora all of those who have been supporting my story! I know I may not be using certain characters as much as others, but NOT TO WORY, they're coming.**

**Yon-Zero: And in the next 4 chapters, if I don't give your OC dialouge, please tell me. SO by the 10th chapter, I should DEFINITELY have all OCs in the story.**

**Roku-Zero: We don't IE or the OCs (Except for the YOshiis)**

**Yon-Zero: If your OC does not receive dialogue by the end of chapter 10, please tell me!**

**OH MY GAWD I FORGOT TO ADD THE CHATROOM PART FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

And also: Sorry I wasn't updating... This sounds ridiculous... but I broke both arms playing on the monkey bars... In other words, I fell off of something high and then fell in a way I should not have... Finally decided to open my laptop a couple days ago so yeah...

**And also 2: Sorry for a bad chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, December 17th<span>

Sitting inside of his warm house, under the _kotatsu __**(A **_**table with a heater installed in it. THe top of the table is removable and a blanket is placed under the removable table top to trap all of the warm air)**_,_ Shiratori thought back to the excitements which were planed to take place next week. On the other side of the kotatsu sat Kazemaru ichirouta peeling himself an orange. THe doorbell rang.

_Ding Dong_

Haku forced himself to get out of the warm kotatsu and slip the door of his old house. There, stood Terada KAzuki in his dark blue jeans, short sleeved collar shirt and light jacket shivering.

"P-please let me in..." he said as his teeth clattered against each other. Haku slid the door wider and granted entry to the elder boy. As kAzuki took off his shoes, Kazemaru peeked out of the sitting room and greeted him.

"Hello Terada-san," KAzemaru said as he swiftly lowered his head. Kazuki mimicked him and allowed Haku to lead him into the sitting room.

Wide-eyed, Kazuki examined the features of the old, japanese style house; the rice paper sliding doors, tatami flooring, and the kotatsu in the center of the room. "Nice house," Kazuki concluded and made himself at home underneath the kotatsu.

"What brings you here?" Kazamaru asked as he peeled another orange.

Kazuki thought for a moment before suddenly pulling out his cellphone muttering some incomprehensible words. "I promised some people to hang out with them. They're going to kill if they realize I'm here..." KAzuki put his jacket back on and before exiting the sitting room, he was stopped by Haku.

"Why don't you invite them here? Kaze-chan, would you mind?" he received an okay from Kazemaru and Kazuki thanked Haku. He dialed a number and after five minutes, the doorbell rang again.

Kazuki rushed to the door and as he slid the door open, two snow covered people rushed into the house. Shizuka Amaterasu, being one of them, took off her heavy black jacket and sprayed KAzuki with some snow which began to build up on her shoulders.

"Who's house is this?" Fubuki asked Kazuki who pointed to Haku who stood in the doorway of the sitting room. "This is a big house."

Everyone sat comfortably around the kotatsu and took in the fresh smells of the oranges.

Kazemaru was the first to speak when he asked the group who just came in what they were doing out in the snow. Shizuka looked at KAzuki and Fubuki when they all nodded.

"We were going supply shopping for the surprise Winter Holiday party we were going to throw." Fubuki said with a smile on the thought of the party. "But you guys can't tell anyone okay?" he added.

"That seems like fun. Who else knows?" Kazemaru asked.

Fubuki had to think for a moment before coming with an answer, "Only Shirei-chan and you guys."

"Who's invited?" asked Haku.

Shizuka took out a sheet of note paper and began to read off of the list, "Yamiki, Azumi, Kidou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Shiratori, Hayashihei, Yoshii A, Yoshii B, Tsurumi A, Tsurumi B, Namekaze, Otomura, Terada A, Terada B, Vera, Fujisaki, Kumiki," Shizuka looked up, "Did I miss anyone?"

"Yes Shizu-sama, you missed Araki-san, Endou, Kazami-san, Fubuki, Haruna-chan, AKi-chan, Fuyuka-chan, Natsumi-chan, and then Yoshii-san said she has a few other people on her mind." KAzuki responded.

"And WHERE will you guys fit all of these people?" Kazemaru asked as he thought of the size of the house which could fit so many people.

"WE thought maybe Yoshii-san's hous-" before KazUki could finish Haku interrupted.

"They live in an APARTMENT," Haku looked at the people in front of him with a rare serious expression.

Shizuka countered Haku's statement, "They OWN the whole apartment. The basement of the apartment is empty and with a little touching up, the room is ours to use."

The group hushed down and stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. The only sounds which were heard was the people chewing on their oranges, and the shifting of feet under the kotatsu. Before the atmosphere became too awkward, Kazuki piped in.

"I heard this from my sources, but according to Shirei-chan, She had Gouenji-san invite some people from FFI to join into the chat!" said Kazuki with excitement. She wore a smirk at the sight of SHizuka's expression lighting up. "I heard _Edgar-san_ and Fidio-san, Teres, Mark, and Dylan should be coming on soon!"

Hearing this, swiftly exited the room and came back within moments carrying a laptop. He logged onto his MSF chatting account.

* * *

><p><strong>MSF CHATTING!<strong>

_BokuShiro46 is online..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You had an account?" asked SHizuka, "I never saw you on..."

"Just got one Friday." HAku replied and began to type.

* * *

><p>BokuShiro46: Anyone on?<p>

_*WinterFlower* is online..._

BokuShiro46: Hello WinterFlower-san!

*WinterFlower*: Hello.. Who might you be?

BokuShiro46: Shiratori Haku! And you?

*WinterFlower*: Kudou Fuyuka.

BokuShor46: Fuyuka-san, a wait a moment...

* * *

><p>Haku turned his head away from the screen and grinned from ear to ear. "It's Fuyuka-chan~" he said teasingly. He glanced at a certain black-haired boys face as he watched it grow redder by the second.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gentle_Knight is online...<em>

*WinterFlower*: Hello GEntle_Knight-san.

GEntly_Knight: Winter Flower. Ahh, you must be Fuyuka-san. I would recognize that ID anywhere.

*WinterFlower*: And you are..?

GEntle_Knight: Edgar, Edgar Valtinas my princess.

_Ice_Queen666 is online..._

BokuShiro46: Arre? Shizuka-san, I thought you were...

* * *

><p>Haku looked away from the screen finding Shizuka texting ferociously on her phone.<p>

"Whats is MSF chatting?" Fubuki asked peering curiously over Haku's shoulder. "What does MSF stand for?"

Haku opened his mouth to say something before ruffling his own hair out of anguish, "I don't know! I need to ask Yorkshire.."

* * *

><p>Ice_Queen666: Hello Edgar!<p>

Gentle_Knight: Shizuka! Hello, I didn't know you were on.

*WinterFlower*: Do you two know each others?

Gentle_Knight: Mademoiselle Fuyuka **(What the heck with the french? He's English!)** allow to me to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend.

Ice_Queen666: Thank you for introducing me.

BokuShiro46: Edgar... AHHH! You're the captain of Knights of Queen!

* * *

><p>"Ohmygawd!" Haku exclaimed and motioned Fubuki to come over, "It's Edgar-san from FFI!"<p>

Fubuki looked at the screen with surprise, he began to type.

* * *

><p>BokuShiro46: This is Fubuki: Hello edgar-san! Long time no see.<p>

Gentle_knight: Ahh. HOw's everything in Japan?

_SapphireGuitar29Shine* is online..._

*winterFlower*: Who can this be?

SapphireGuitar29Shine*: Hello..

*WinterFlower*: Who might you be?

SapphireGuitar29Shine*: Ah, hie. I am Otomura Mikoyan.

GEntle_knight: Hello. I'd like to welcome in person but sadly, that would be impossible for now.

Ice_Queen666: If only you could though.

Gentle_Knight: Yes. I'd like to stay on longer but unfortunately, I must go now. See you all soon.

_Gentle_Knight is offline..._

*WinterFlower*: Me as well. Father is calling me. Good bye

_*WinterFlower* is offline..._

_Ice_Queen666 is offline.._

BokuShiro46: NOw I feel left out...

_BOkuShiro46 is offline..._

* * *

><p>Haku closed the laptop and turned back to Kazemaru who slept comfortable under the kotatsu. Fubuki as well sat next to him with a soft expression after meeting a fellow soccer player whom he had not seen for a long time. Kazuki as well, fell sound asleep and Shizuka was drifting off. Haku found a camera and took a picture of the moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I created a new fic, and then accidentally uploaded the first chapter of this story as the first chapter of the new story... If any of you re-zubmitted an OC, sorry, but everything is still going to be on this fic (pretend that made sense...)<span>  
><strong>


	8. Note

Yon-zero: Hello people!

So, after waiting ages for this time to come, my family (me, roku-zero, younger sis, mom, and dad) will be going to JAPANNNNN!

So therefore, I just wanted to say that we will not be able to update for a little. We will be back **March 3rd** (saturday) .

Um... yeah...WE know we should have been updating before hand... like a couple weeks ago, but because we will be missing A LOT of school days, we were doing some extra work so we wont be too behind in school work when we're back.

~Yon-Zero & Roku-zero


	9. Chapter 7

**Roku-Zero: We do not own Inazuma Eleven**

**WE ARE BACKKKKKK!**

**Roku-Zero: We absolutely LOVE all you people who have been reviewing!**

**Yon-Zero: Let the chapter begin!**

**...**

**Wait...**

**So... In the previous chapter, I mentioned this whole 'holiday party thing' right? Well... THe thing is, I really dont think we are capable of writing something like that with so many OCs... And I REALLY don't want to publish a crappy chapters because that would really suck... so yeah... SOrry...**

* * *

><p><span>March 9<span>

After break tests.

THose were the only three words which were resonating in the heads of the students in Raimon Junior High. Teachers were cramming project after project, test after test, in the little class time they had before the after break tests, causing many students to go ballistic and some even giving up on school. Many clubs were not meeting until testing was over, including the sports clubs, and almost all of the art clubs.

Because testing times were so close, twice a week, Raimon JR High allowed students to spend their whole day in school to study and work on unfinished projects. Many students broke into groups to help each other study, and to make the most of their study time.

In the Library

"This is absolutely stupid..." Namekaze Yuuki muttered as she began to stab her math textbook with her pencil. "These teachers are ridiculous, I mean... I GET how it's their job to make us miserable, but is it really necissay to cram all of this work before testing?" AFter a moment of silence, Yuuki leaned over and took out her sketchbook and began to draw, abandoning her textbook.

"I can't wait to see you fail your exams since all you've been doing is drawing whenever you're supposed to be studying!" Fudou Akio remarked as he closed his English textbook. "You probably don't score higher than a 70 on your tests do yoU?"

The pink haired girl's eye twitched as she prepared to slam FUodu's face against the table, but she restrained from doing so, and simply replied, "For your information, I rank 10th in the 3rd year for exams."

"FYI, I rank 8th," replied the mowhawk boy.

Yuuki remained speechless for the next ten minutes as Fudou continued to work. Then, Reyami Kumiko broke the silence.

"Um... Namekaze-sempai, if it helps in anyways, I am only ranked 16 in the first year." Yuuki recomposed herself in front of her kouhai and sighed. She smiled kindly at the first year brunette and re-opened her textbook.

"Speaking of which, Fubuki and Kiyama, what are you guys ranked?" Fudou asked, not looking up from his books. The two soccer players looked at each other before answering.

"Well. Here at Raimon, I was ranked 13th. The things you guys learn here is a little ahead than what we learned at Hakuren." Fubuki Shirour replied.

"I was ranked 4th in the grade." said Hiroto Kiyama, recieving shocked expressions from both Fudou and Yuuki.

* * *

><p><span>Study Hall 1<span>

"Whatcha reading?" Kazuki asked as he leaned over Shizuka's shoulders. Though SHizuka quickly put away the paper, but failed to hide it fast enough from the black haired boy. Kazuki grinned ear to ear as he snatched the paper from his friend's hands. "Shizu-sama, what are you doing with the exam rankings from the beginning of the year?"

"I am merely checking if there are any worthy opponents. What does it matter to you?" Shizuka replied in a cool, subtle tone as she took back the sheet of paper, but before she was able to secure the paper, someone else had the sheet in their possessions.

A third year boy with short brown hair and orange headband held the paper in front of him, searching intently for his own name. "Endou Mamoru... Endou, Endou, Endou..." he murmered as he found his name. "YES! 17!"

"Seventeeth! Endou-kun, you've gone up! Congratulations!" said a voice from the entrance of the Study Room. Kino Aki smiled lightly as she clapped her hands.

"Aki! I didn't see you there. And thanks! I was too busy playing soccer that I never checked my scores..." Endou laughed and smiled sheepishly as Aki chuckled.

It was not long after that two other girls came into the room. One girl, Vera Hikari, barged into the room and grabbed Endou by the arm and flipped him.

"Hiya Endou! Been a while right?" exclaimed as he helped him off the ground. "Shizu-san, hello!" Following Hikari came Kudou Fuyuka, a third year girl with straight purple hair and soft, kind eyes.

"It's suddenly so loud here." closing his textbook, he stood up and stretched, "Well, I'm done here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter... Yes.. I know... Sorry...<strong>

**I drew all the female Ocs! please check them out at my account deviantart.. **

I am 60-Dark-Chocolate

YOu can see my account on my profile!


End file.
